


Sonia/Soda/Gundam headcanons

by Saku_Dump_Fics_Rest_Here (orphan_account)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22060012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Saku_Dump_Fics_Rest_Here
Relationships: Sonia Nevermind & Soda Kazuichi & Tanaka Gundham, Sonia Nevermind/Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Kudos: 3





	Sonia/Soda/Gundam headcanons

_so I'm starting this new series where I'll be writing my headcanons and such. All feel free to share any prompts or stuff you would like me to do with them._


End file.
